L'oublier
by Selemba
Summary: Seul un éclat de tristesse ou de regret au font des ses yeux marrons qu'il connaissait si bien lui rappelait celle qu'elle était devenue. Celui qu'il était devenu. Il y a 6 ans."


**Résumé : **"Seul un éclat de tristesse ou de regret au font des ses yeux marrons qu'il connaissait si bien lui rappelait celle qu'elle était devenue. Celui qu'il était devenu. Il y a 6 ans."

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JK Rowlings, mais je n'ai pas respecter le tome 7. Ls événement se passe bien après leurs 17 ans et la guerre a été différente même si j'ai essayer de garder les mêmes victimes mis à part quelques exeption.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Merci à Peneloo de m'avoir corrigé ! Et puis j'éspère que vous allez aimé !

Bonne lecture !

Selemba

**

* * *

L'oublier.**

- Très bien, M. Darcy, je les renverrai signés dès que je les aurai reçus.

Et sur un dernier salut, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en refermant la porte. Tout à ses pensées, elle surveillait pourtant attentivement les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle devait faire très attention aux gens qu'elle croisait, surtout ceux qui étaient là depuis plus de cinq ans. Surtout ceux qui auraient pu la reconnaître.

Pourtant, elle avait beaucoup changé en 6 ans. Et avant de revenir ici contre son gré, elle avait tout fait pour être sûre que personne ne puisse deviner qui elle était. Du moins, personne qui ne la connaissait assez pour reconnaître ses cheveux emmêlés malgré la teinture noire qui les recouvrait. Ou sa façon de se tenir courbée sous le poids de livres invisibles. De loin, elle n'était qu'une simple sorcière à l'accent français qui sortait du ministère de la magie anglais pour une quelconque raison. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur de déformer chacune de ses pensées. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue… 6 ans qu'elle avait peur qu'un jour on ne la reconnaisse…

Et pour les autres ? Ceux qui la connaissaient si bien qu'ils pouvaient la reconnaître à une intonation de voix ? Et pour lui… Son déguisement serait-il suffisant ? Elle en doutait. Et c'était pour cela que depuis 3 jours, elle préférait se cacher dès qu'elle entendait du bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit assurée qu'elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui arrivait. C'était épuisant. Mais enfin fini. Ce soir, elle rentrait chez elle.

Sitôt sortie, elle transplana dans une petite rue qu'elle savait constamment déserte située juste derrière son hôtel. De peur de croiser quelqu'un au Chaudron Baveur, elle avait préféré se loger dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Loin de tout risque.

Dès qu'elle sortit de l'étroite ruelle, elle sentit instantanément sa peur disparaître. Devant elle s'étendait une calme petite place parfaitement moldue. Aucun risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre. C'est donc le cœur tranquille qu'elle se dirigea vers la petite échoppe de souvenirs qu'elle avait repérée le matin même dans une petite avenue adjacente. Caeligs ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle rentrait sans même un souvenir !

Penser ainsi à son fils amena un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis 3 jours... Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la scène qu'il lui avait faite quand il avait compris qu'elle ne l'amènerait pas avec elle : il avait refusé de lui parler pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de lui ramener un cadeau. Pour un enfant de cinq ans, il était déjà bien trop manipulateur !

Déplaire à son fils lui avait brisé le cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi elle tenait absolument à être elle-même. Pourquoi elle devait se déguiser. Et le physique de Caeligs était bien trop reconnaissable. Personne ne devait jamais savoir. Personne. Même pas lui.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la petite sonnerie qui retentit lorsqu'elle passa la porte. La boutique de souvenirs était encombrée par des dizaines d'étagères supportant quantité de boules à neige, de représentations des célèbres gardes de la reine et d'autres babioles. Mais surtout, chose qui lui avait avait fait choisir cette boutique en particulier, tous les murs étaient tapissés de centaines de livres.

Elle passa donc l'heure qui suivit à chercher ce qui pouvait le plus plaire à son fils. Après avoir déniché plusieurs cadeaux tous « so british », elle se dirigea vers les caisses sans oublier de prendre au passage quelques vieux romans dont le titre lui paraissait très prometteur. Et si jamais elle ne les aimait pas, elle pourrait toujours les revendre.

Après avoir payé ses achats, elle s'apprêtait à ressortir de la boutique, sans pour autant arrêter de lire le premier des trois livres qu'elle avait achetés. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui discutait avec l'un des vendeurs, juste à côté de la porte.

- Exactement, des légendes sur les sorciers. J'ai une amie qui les aimait beaucoup, elle pensait qu'ils reflétaient une part de la réalité.

Fut-ce la voix ou ce qu'il disait ? Mais la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre résonna douloureusement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, comme l'écho d'un passé qu'elle souhaitait oublier. Elle aimait tellement les histoires que les moldus écrivaient sur les sorciers ! Avant. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, elle avait levé les yeux sur les deux personnes qui discutaient devant elle. Elle sentit alors son cœur exploser. Et tous ses souvenirs s'échappèrent enfin de l'endroit où elle les tenait cloîtrés depuis 6 ans.

Le vendeur finissait d'indiquer à son client quels seraient les livres qui correspondraient le mieux à ses attentes. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait reconnu ce profil entre mille. Mais lui ne devait pas la voir. Alors elle le lâcha du regard, avant de s'enfuir dehors. Une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Le libraire ayant terminé ses indications, le jeune homme avait détourné ses yeux pensifs vers l'étagère qu'on lui désignait. A côté de la porte. Juste à temps pour voir une silhouette quitter la boutique. Une fontaine du plus pur nectar remplaça son sang. Il aurait reconnu ce corps entre mille. Sans écouter les exclamations étonnées du vendeur, il se précipita dans la rue à la poursuite de l'ombre du passé qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

- Hermione !

Le cri arrêta subitement la jeune femme comme si le nom était porteur d'un sortilège de stupéfiction. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se retourna pour voir arriver vers elle celui qu'elle connaissait si bien. Grand, dégingandé, il marchait vers elle, une expression incrédule fixé sur son visage. Quelques détails lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux : il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, s'était musclé et avait perdu de son innocence d'antan. Mais c'était le même.

- Ron ? C'est toi ? S'enquit-elle, tachant de faire disparaître tout tremblement de sa voix.

- Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnue dans le magasin ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

Il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à garder une voix calme et à ne pas poser toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis 6 ans. Et déjà, il se maudissait de l'avoir poursuivie. La raison reprenait le pas sur les sentiments. Ce n'était pas la Hermione qu'il avait connue, aimée, caressée. Bien sûr, elle était plus bronzée, ses cheveux étaient plus foncé et elle portait maintenant des lunettes mais elle était physiquement la même. Seul un éclat de tristesse ou de regret au font des ses yeux marrons qu'il connaissait si bien lui rappelait celle qu'elle était devenue. Celui qu'il était devenu. Il y a 6 ans.

- Comme tu as changé, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu ! S'exclama Hermione brisant le cours de ses réflexions.

« Menteuse, menteuse ! » claironnait une voix au fond d'elle.

Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Rien qu'à sa façon de parler, à son odeur malgré cet infime changement en lui, cette tristesse qu'il portait. Qu'elle portait. Ils étaient ensemble quand tout avait basculé. Et aucun de leurs efforts pour passer au-dessus n'avait porté ses fruits. Ils étaient devenus trop différents. Trop semblables.

- Je vais très bien merci ! Reprit-elle de cette voix enjouée qu'elle détestait.

Depuis quand parlait-elle comme cela ?

- Je suis à Londres pour trois jours, mon témoignage à été requis pour une affaire concernant...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait compris. Et l'éclat de désespoir qui passa dans leurs yeux à cet instant les rapprocha plus que n'importe quels mots. Les éloigna plus que n'importe quel coup. Le passé revenait entre eux, criant de vérité : « Vous vous souvenez ? Vous vous souvenez de tout n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis là entre vous... Jamais, jamais ce ne sera comme avant ! Je suis là pour vous le rappeler ! »

La sombre complainte s'éteignit dans l'esprit de Ron. Cela faisait déjà 6 ans. 6 ans qu'il souffrait. 6 ans qu'il tentait de ne plus y penser. 6 ans qu'il y avait « ça » entre eux. Ce vide.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, on me l'a demandé aussi, annonça-t-il calmement, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Alors que deviens-tu ?

« Où es-tu ? où vis-tu ? qui aimes-tu ? » aurait-il voulu crier. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle répondrait à ses questions silencieuses.

- Je me suis installé en France et j'ai ouvert une petite librairie, répondit-elle de la même manière.

Merlin qu'il était beau. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était partie vivre en France en fuyant pour éviter de le croiser. Pour éviter qu'il n'apprenne l'existence de Caeligs.

- Une librairie ? L'interrogea-t-il. Mais je croyais que tu comptais devenir Médicomage ou travailler dans le droit ?

- Oui, mais... je vis comme une moldue alors c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire comme travail, je n'avais pas beaucoup de compétence, mis à part m'occuper de livres !

Seul un mot résonna dans son esprit. Hermione vivait comme une moldue. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte en sorcellerie, elle qui, malgré ses origines, semblait ne pas pouvoir se passer de la magie. Mais il ne posa pas de question. C'était inutile, il savait pourquoi. Et ne voulait pas l'entendre le dire.

- Et toi ? Continua-t-elle.

Il était Auror il y a 6 ans. Elle l'avait tellement encouragé dans cette direction. Avant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas continué. C'était trop dur. Il n'avait pas pu sans lui.

- Eh bien j'ai intégré l'équipe des Canons de Chudley comme gardien. J'en suis le capitaine maintenant. On s'en sort plutôt bien !

Bien sûr, Hermione le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait continué à chercher des informations sur les Canons de Chudley et qu'elle savait parfaitement que leur renouveau était dû à leur gardien. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il avait plongé toutes ses forces dans le Quidditch pour oublier. Le désespoir est la meilleure drogue. Tout cela, elle l'avait appris dans les derniers magazines sorciers qu'elle se faisait parvenir à la façon moldue. Les périodiques sur le Quidditch étaient son dernier contact avec la magie. Son dernier contact avec Ron.

- Félicitations ! S'exclama-t-elle, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais une voie toute tracée dans le Quidditch !

Elle mentait, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne savait du Quidditch que quelques mouvement de base. Elle ne l'avait jamais encouragé à devenir joueur professionnel et lui n'en avait jamais émis l'hypothèse devant elle. Mais tout avait changé depuis 6 ans. Il devait se mentir maintenant. Pour ne pas penser à lui. Car lui l'aurait encouragé. Mais ça, il ne devait pas y penser. Jamais.

- Et je me suis marié il y a deux ans, termina-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait anonyme.

Il avait mis tellement de temps à se décider à se marier. C'étaient les fiançailles de Ginny qui l'avaient décidé. Si elle était capable de passer outre, il pouvait faire de même. Il devait faire de même. On commençait à lui poser trop de questions. Alors il s'était décidé. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver, les filles se pressaient autour de lui et il n'avait eu qu'à choisir celle qui était la plus différente, celle qui ne lui rappellerait pas ce qu'il cherchait toujours à oublier. Trois mois après, la cérémonie était prête.

Après une petite hésitation, il se décida à sortir une petite photo de son veston et à la tendre à Hermione. Tant qu'à souffrir, autant se faire le plus de mal possible.

- Elle s'appelle Amy, elle est aussi joueuse de Quidditch mais dans un autre club. On s'est rencontrés lors d'une soirée mondaine.

Hermione regardait la photo tout en écoutant distraitement. La jeune fille blonde qui lui souriait semblait être bien plus jeune qu'eux. Au moins 5 ans. Elle n'avait pas vécu tout ça. Elle n'avait pas cette lueur dans les yeux qui caractérisait tous ceux qui s'étaient battus. Tous ceux qui étaient là le dernier jour. Mais elle comprenait Ron. Elle le comprenait si bien. Mais n'était pas capable de faire la même chose. N'importe quel homme lui rappelait trop son ancien amour. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier.

Ron discerna un infime tressaillement sur le visage de la jeune femme. C'était elle qui aurait dû se trouver sur cette photo. Amy était si différente. Toujours enjouée, sportive, même physiquement, elles étaient opposées. Et Amy savait très bien que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été choisie. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste un semblant d'affection. Mais avoir épousé Ronald Weasley, l'un des survivants et le gardien de Quidditch le plus adulé d'Angleterre lui donnait une position sociale incroyablement haute. L'étincelle de jalousie dans le regard des autres femmes valait bien le fait de n'être qu'une couverture. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire oublier à son mari celle qu'il cherchait à chasser constamment de son esprit. Et Ron savait qu'elle savait. Deux ans qu'il vivait comme ça. Deux ans de mensonge. Qui dureraient probablement toute une vie.

- Elle est vraiment très jolie ! Remarqua Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait choisie. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Encore moins en parler. Elle vit alors qu'il avait aperçu le sac qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle devina la question qu'il n'allait pas tarder à poser. Et se prépara à mentir. Le mensonge qui serait sans doute le plus essentiel de toute cette conversation. Et le plus dur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu achetais dans la boutique ? Des souvenirs de Londres ?

- Oui, pour mon fils.

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Le regard surpris que lui lança le jeune homme la convainquit de continuer à mentir. Car derrière, elle avait discerné un peu de jalousie. Il ne devait rien savoir. Jamais.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler.

Elle ne pensait qu'au moment où elle devrait se résoudre à lui parler de lui depuis qu'il l'avait reconnue.

- Il s'appelle Caeligs, c'est un prénom breton, une région française, expliqua-t-elle de cette voix qu'un instant il reconnu comme celle de l'ancienne Hermione.

Un instant qui passa tout de suite.

- Il va avoir 3 ans dans quelques jours et j'ai promis de lui ramener des souvenirs.

La surprise figea le jeune homme. Elle avait donc eu un enfant. Elle aussi avait continué à vivre. Mais un enfant ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Cet enfant, ça aurait dû être le sien. S'il avait choisis Amy, c'était aussi parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Il ne voulait pas d'un bébé qui n'aurait été que le pâle reflet de celui qu'ils avaient désiré. Il y a 6 ans.

Et au lieu de poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, toutes celles qu'il se poserait maintenant pendant des années, il fit une simple remarque :

- Caeligs, c'est joli comme nom ! Je ne connaissais pas.

- C'est son père qui voulait que je l'appelle comme ça, annonça-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Elle n'était plus à un mensonge près.

- Ah tu es mariée ? Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? S'enquit-il.

- Il s'appelait Jordan, c'était un moldu. Mais je ne suis pas mariée. Il est mort d'un cancer pendant ma grossesse, dit-elle sans exprimer aucune tristesse. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de photo de Caeligs sur moi, j'aurais aimé que tu le vois, il est adorable ! Avec de grands yeux marrons et des boucles noires, il est vraiment mignon ! C'est le portrait de son défunt père.

Bien sûr, elle avait toujours une photo de son fils sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la montrer. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait préféré mentir et inventer ce Jordan sortit de nulle part. Car s'il voyait la photo, il aurait tôt fait de remarquer que Caeligs avait presque 6 ans. Il aurait tout de suite vu les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur. Il aurait tout de suite vu que ce fils était le sien.

Et ça jamais ! Elle préférait mourir plutôt qu'il ne le sache. Car s'il savait qu'il avait eu un fils, il voudrait le voir. Elle le connaissait, il voudrait assumer son rôle de père. Et le père de Caeligs était mort depuis longtemps, d'une longue maladie qu'elle avait passé des mois à inventer. Si Ron voyait Caeligs régulièrement, elle devrait aussi le revoir. Et ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle souffrait de devoir ainsi mentir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était la seule manière d'éviter que tous les deux souffrent de se parler comme deux inconnus. Cette fois-ci suffisait. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois. Il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux. Juste ce vide. Si présent depuis 6 ans.

- Je suis désolé. Être veuve à 32 ans, ce ne doit pas être facile...

Il n'était pas désolé du tout. La jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à propos de cet homme qui pouvait serrer le fils d'Hermione dans ses bras avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il était bien trop heureux de savoir que celui-ci n'avait pas eu ce privilège. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un monstre. Juste un homme amoureux. Il n'aurait pas été jaloux s'il avait su qu'elle s'était mariée. C'était normal. Mais qu'elle ait un enfant d'un autre que lui, c'était trahir tout ce qui les liait encore malgré ce qui s'était passé il y a 6 ans. C'était la vie qui continuait malgré ce qui était arrivé. Et même si la raison lui soufflait qu'il devrait faire pareil, son cœur lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme avant. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ton fils est au courant que vous êtes des sorciers ?

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit pour l'instant, avoua-t-elle. Jordan non plus n'était pas au courant. Je lui révélerai la vérité quand ses pouvoirs se développeront et je pense qu'il ira à Beauxbâtons.

Jamais il ne saurait qu'ils étaient sorciers, mais ça elle ne pouvait le dire sans expliquer pourquoi elle ne tenait pas à le voir devenir sorcier. Elle savait parfaitement que s'il allait à Beauxbâtons, quelqu'un ferait bien le lien avec les héros de la guerre qui avaient endeuillé tout le monde de la sorcellerie : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Elle ne s'était pas résignée à changer de nom, refusant de renier la dernière chose qui lui restait de ses parents morts d'un accident de voiture il y a plus de 10 ans. Et Caeligs ressemblait de plus en plus chaque jour à Ron.

Alors elle avait décidé de l'effacer du monde de la sorcellerie. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais utiliser sa baguette et l'avait brisée quelques temps après la naissance de Caeligs. Même si elle pouvait toujours transplaner, elle se refusait à le faire dans son nouveau pays. Pour son fils, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une solution. Elle était restée une sorcière brillante, la plus douée de sa génération. Alors elle avait créé une potion qui faisait disparaître toute trace de magie. Très peu de sorciers savaient la faire, encore moins songeaient à l'utiliser. Mais elle était prête à tout pour protéger son fils du monde de la magie. Elle avait compris il y a 6 ans que la magie était dangereuse. Et jamais elle ne la laisserait lui prendre son fils unique. Elle préférait mentir toute une vie plutôt que le laisser s'approcher du danger.

- Beauxbâtons ? Répondit le jeune homme. Fleur nous disait tout le temps que c'était une école parfaite, il sera sûrement très bien là-bas.

Au fond de lui, Ron était rassuré. Il ne risquerait pas de croiser cet enfant qui n'aurait pas dû exister au détour d'une rue. Et s'il était allé à Poudlard, Hermione aurait peut-être déménagé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la revoir. Une fois, c'était déjà trop.

- Et sinon, comment vont tous les Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ces Weasley dont elle aurait dû faire partie. Mais tout avait changé il y a 6 ans. Elle ne faisait et ne ferait plus jamais partie de cette famille. Sa question n'était que pure politesse. Elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que devenaient ceux qui étaient restés. Ce serait penser à ceux qui n'étaient plus. Mais elle ne pouvait éviter de la poser. Et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait éviter d'y répondre. Ou le mensonge de cette conversation ne tiendrait plus.

- Ils vont bien. Victoire adore Poudlard et Bill et Fleur sont partit s'installer en Égypte. Charlie a créé une association pour protéger je ne sais plus quelle espèce de dragons et Hagrid est allé en Roumanie pour l'aider.

Pour fuir. Fuir les souvenirs d'il y a 6 ans. Mais ça il ne pouvait le dire. Ce serait raviver la peine.

- Percy travaille toujours au ministère, continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je crois qu'il va se marier. George revient d'un tour du monde et se prépare à repartir.

Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas parler de Fred, ne pas donner l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un. Ou les souvenirs s'installeraient entre eux. Et avec, ce qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier.

- Ginny...

Ne pas dire qu'elle était mariée et avait déjà deux enfants. Ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire, tous les deux en étaient incapables.

- Eh bien elle s'est lancée dans la peinture.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Ginny, peintre ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, ça ne cadrait pas avec la guerrière qu'ils connaissaient. Mais Hermione fit semblant de le croire. C'était mieux comme ça.

- Et puis papa et maman se partagent entre les voyages pour aller voir ceux qui habitent loin et la garde de leurs petits enfants. En gros, ils sont très occupés ! termina-t-il.

- Donc, tout vas bien ! Dit-elle sur un sourire.

Bien sûr que non, tout n'allait pas bien, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

- Tu les salueras de ma part ? C'est dommage mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'aller les voir, j'étais si occupée avec ce témoignage.

- Je comprends, c'est très long comme démarche, répondit Ron. Ils seront très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il l'avait vue. Elle le savait. Il le savait. Mais ils faisaient semblant. C'était leur moment à eux. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas souhaité. Même s'ils l'avaient désiré de tout leur cœur. Cet instant qu'ils appelaient dans leurs rêves, cet instant qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir arriver. Il n'était qu'à eux. Le partager, c'était souffrir des non dits. C'était rappeler aux autres l'absence. Alors il se tairait.

- Je leur transmettrai tes salutations !

-Très bien. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire et je dois rentrer dans la soirée, annonça-t-elle.

Sitôt retournée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle ferait ses bagages, paierait et se hâterait de transplaner. Elle ne passerait pas une minute de plus dans ce pays qu'elle haïssait tant. Ce pays où elle avait vécu ses plus belles heures.

-Oui, et puis moi aussi, je dois rentrer, j'étais là pour acheter un livre de cuisine pour Amy, elle adore ça !

Il n'avait jamais vu cuisiner sa femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait continué à lire ces livres qu'Hermione affectionnait tant. C'était sa dernière faiblesse. La seule qu'il n'avait pas pu bannir de sa nouvelle vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Plus jamais il n'en achèterait.

-Eh bien j'espère que j'aurai rapidement de tes nouvelles, répondit la jeune sorcière sur le ton de la conversation.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne rechercherait plus d'informations sur le célèbre gardien des Canons de Chudley. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de la vie de Ron. C'était trop douloureux.

-En tout cas, j'ai vraiment été très content de te revoir !

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle se cachait au moindre bruit, de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu. Elle avait préparé une réponse aux questions qu'on pouvait lui poser si jamais on la reconnaissait. Mais elle s'était refusé à penser à une rencontre avec lui. Trop d'espoir. Trop de peur. Trois nuits qu'elle priait pour le voir. Trois jours qu'elle priait pour ne pas le croiser. Ces quelques minutes avaient été les pires de sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Et un seul regard au fond de ses yeux bleu dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse suffisait à deviner qu'il pensait exactement la même chose.

- Au revoir.

Ron hésita un instant, un bref instant mais qu'elle discerna aussi. Sa joue qu'il avait lentement rapprochée se changea en une main qu'il tendait. Elle la regarda pendant une seconde, une seconde de trop avant de la saisir et de la relâcher le plus vite possible. Ils crurent s'être brulés tellement l'infime tressaillement qui les avait parcourus était intense.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons. En même temps, ils partirent, marchant à l'opposé, sans se retourner. Luttant pour ne pas se retourner. Hermione regagna son hôtel. Ron tourna dans la première ruelle et transplana.

Devant lui venait d'apparaître une grande maison entourée par un parc calme et paisible. Au contraire des sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et traversa le hall sans faire attention. Il en connaissait la décoration par cœur : moderne et traditionnelle à la fois, Amy avait patiemment décoré tout le manoir. Ron ne s'y sentirait jamais chez lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut installé dans le salon, profondément enfoncé dans un fauteuil confortable, un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main, que le masque se craquela. Le Ron que tout le monde connaissait, le brillant capitaine des Canons de Chudley, l'idole des jeunes filles, ce Ron-là disparu. Il se crispa, son visage ravagé laissa apparaître un nouveau sentiment : le désespoir. Une incroyable douleur naquit dans ses yeux. Celle qu'il tentait vainement de refouler et qui toujours laissait une étincelle briller au fond de son regard. Comme Hermione, loin d'ici. Tout près. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que leur rencontre avait le même effet sur elle. Une chape de désespoir se posa sur lui. Et une fois de plus, les souvenirs refirent surface.

_La nuit. Le froid. Les sorts qui volent. La mort, partout. Poudlard qui s'écroule, détruit pierre après pierre. Les Mangemorts, ténébreux, sombres, cruels. L'Ordre du Phénix, tout aussi sombre. Tuer ne rend jamais les gens meilleurs. L'AD, sa famille, ses amis, ses professeurs. Partout la mort. Et à ses côtés, la femme qu'il aime et son meilleur ami. Il se bat pour eux. Pour qu'Hermione et lui puissent avoir l'enfant qu'ils désirent tant. Pour qu'Harry puisse enfin vivre, libre, sans la menace de Voldemort sans cesse après lui. C'est la dernière bataille._

_Enfin, ils le voient. Plus sombre que tous. Plus menaçant que tous. Riant à perdre haleine. Lord Voldemort aime la douleur. Face à lui, Harry. Qui voit tous ces morts. Qui comprend que l'heure est venue. Que lui seul peut réussir. Et qui se jette sur le Maître des Ténèbres. Le plus formidable combat commence. Un redoutable mage noir, sûrement le plus dangereux depuis l'apparition de la sorcellerie, contre un jeune Auror tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. L'issue du combat ne fait pas de doute. Tous s'immobilisent. Seuls au monde, ils se battent, sans penser à la mort. Sans penser à leur mort. Un dernier trait de lumière, vert, brillant, froid. Qui s'enfonce dans une poitrine. Puis il se courbe, suivant une arabesque invisible, et lentement tombe. Fauché. Lord Voldemort est tombé._

_Quelques secondes de silence puis tous comprennent ce qu'il vient de se passer. Comme un seul homme, les Mangemorts transplanent et disparaissent. Mais personne ne s'y intéresse. Car Voldemort est tombé. Des cris de joie éclatent. C'est un nouveau jour qui se lève. Mais Hermione et Ron ne voient qu'une seule chose. Leur meilleur ami. Debout, surplombant tous les corps. Surplombant Son corps. Ils se précipitent vers Harry, main dans la main. Et celui-ci les remarque enfin. Il les attend. Quelque chose flamboie un instant dans son œil. Un dernier souffle. Et quand ils atteignent enfin la butte sur laquelle les attendait le jeune homme, il tombe. _

_C'est après qu'ils ont su que son corps n'avait pas supporté la magie qu'il avait utilisé pour vaincre Voldemort. Trop d'un coup. Mais là, tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est qu'un homme hurle. Souffre. Meurt. A côté d'eux, le cri d'une jeune femme. Ginny s'est précipitée. Mais il ne la regarde pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le couple qui s'est immobilisé à quelques mètres de lui. Lentement, aimanté par la force de son regard, Hermione et Ron s'approchent. Quand ils s'arrêtent enfin, à ses côtés, ses yeux se voilent. Comme s'il les avait attendus avant de mourir. Ses meilleurs amis. Ses complices. Ses coéquipiers. Ses frères. Et ses yeux semblent dire « Cette aventure-là, je la vivrai sans vous ». _

_Harry Potter est mort. _

_Il n'y eut pas de mots, pas de dispute, pas de coups. Juste un silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble. Pas sans lui. Hermione quitta Londres quelques jours après les funérailles nationales dédiées à l'Elu. Ron abandonna son poste d'Auror, il ne pouvait pas continuer sans Harry. Sa mort avait créé un vide que leur amour n'avait pas pu combler._

Le bruit d'une porte qui claquait sortit Ron de ses pensées. Instantanément, ses traits se figèrent, un air blasé se peignit sur son visage et la douleur qui le transfigurait reflua au fond de ses yeux. Une jeune femme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle sourit à son mari. Celui-ci était comme toujours. Absent. Jamais il ne l'aimerait. Alors elle ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer. Juste à tenir son rôle de femme.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Dit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

Ron se tourna vers elle et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment jolie, ses grands yeux gris illuminaient son visage et elle paraissait toujours radieuse. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle était adorable, douée au Quidditch et tout le monde lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait trouvé la femme parfaite. Il aurait facilement pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais il y avait Hermione.

- Rien de spécial. Et toi ?

La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui et commença à lui raconter en détail l'entrainement de Quidditch qu'elle avait eu. Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Ce qu'Amy savait parfaitement. L'étincelle qu'il y avait dans ses yeux était la même qu'il y avait à chaque fois qu'il repensait au passé. Alors, plutôt que de se lamenter sur ce mari absent, elle continua à expliquer au vide de quelle manière elle avait réussi à marquer à 60 mètres de hauteur.

Ron revoyait encore et toujours Hermione fuir la petite boutique. Et son élan pour la poursuivre. Il se maudit mille fois de l'avoir poursuivie et tâcha d'oublier l'espoir qui s'était un instant rallumé dans son cœur quand elle s'était retournée. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Pas sans Harry. Il devait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé durant la dernière bataille. Oublier Harry. Et ce n'était pas possible avec Hermione à ses côtés. Il le savait. Elle le savait.

Alors il devait oublier. L'oublier.

* * *

**Alors ? une petite review ? J'éspère que e n'est pas trop cucul et que j'ai réussit à faire ressortir le coté amer des regrets. Moi, c'est comme cela que je les aime !**


End file.
